1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite still-image creating device and method which extracts the images of portions of a subject that have motion from a sequence of frame images in moving images and combines them with a still image to create a composite still image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some digital cameras have a sequence shooting mode that allows a subject to be shot several times in sequence in a single shooting operation. Such a shooting mode is used in, for example, analyzing golf swing or pitching styles because the images of a subject in motion can be recorded in sequential order.
Further, a technique has been devised which involves cutting the images of portions of a subject that have motion from each of the multiple images recorded in the sequence shooting mode and combining them into a single image. Such a technique allows the motion of a subject to be grasped visually.